comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarek (Earth-2180)
Sarek was a Vulcan ambassador of Vulcanos to the United Galactic Federation and its Senate. He was the husband of the Human teacher Satine Kenobi and the half-Human, half-Vulcan Obi-Wan Kenobi, who became a future Jedi Knight. Biography Early life , days before the birth of Obi-Wan.]] Sarek was born in 65 BDO, to a teacher and politician who taught the young child everything about Vulcan culture and philosophy. During his childhood, Sarek had a pet Sehlat, which he named I-Chaya. Years later, in 35 BDO, while serving as an ambassador to Coruscant in the United Galactic Federation and the Galactic Senate alongside Senator Skon, Sarek met the Human teacher and member of the Refugee Relief Movement Satine Kenobi, whom he wed and married, giving birth to their son, Obi-Wan Kenobi. While a Vulcan bearing a last name, and born from an interspecies marriage, was highly controversial, the family was nevertheless happy, and they started to live in Shi'Kahr. Later exploits Officially, Sarek's mission as am ambassador to Vulcan was to "gain political allegiances through a familial union", and thus marrying a Coruscanti was the most "logical" way for him to achieve this goal. He revealed this to Obi-Wan as a child, after hius son had been bullied and beaten by three of his classmates duo to his mixed heritage, who asked Sarek why he married Satine. However, Sarek had fallen in love with Satine, which was prohibited under his mission and Vulcan culture to create bounds with family members. Years later, Sarek was present alongside Satine when the Jedi Master Chirrut Îmwe traveled to Shi'Kahr and offered to take Obi-Wan to Coruscant so he could join the Jedi Order after showcasing Force abilities in school. While the couple was uneasy, Sarek considered him becoming a Jedi was the only logical outcome, and blessed his son to go. While Sarek looked stern and indifferent, Satine was heartbroken, but nonetheless both knew he would become grand. For the decades to come, Sarek and Satine still kept contact with Obi-Wan at the Jedi Temple through the HoloNet and hologram transmissions. Clone Wars arguing during the Clone Wars.]] During the Clone Wars, in 3 BDO, Sarek and Skon pushed for Vulcano's further alliance with the Galactic Federation against the Confederacy of Independent Systems, supplying raws and materials for Starfleet and the Grand Army of the Federation, as well as shelter for the many immigrants and refugees of the war, something which Satine convinced him to. While the decision was well met within the galactic community, Vulcanos' government itself was highly opposed to the immigration of refugees duo to their high numbers. This clash of ideals led to numerous verbal conflicts between Sarek and Satine. In 1 BDO, Sarek was on Vulcanos when General Grievous dropped the deadly red matter into Vulcanos' planetary core, which created a black hole that slowly tore the planet from the inside. Obi-Wan flew to the planet aboard his personal ''Delta-7'' Aethersprite-class light interceptor, in order to rescue his parents and the Vulcanos High Council. While he sucessfuly saved Sarek and two Councilmen, Satine and all of Shi'Kahr's inhabitants were killed by the black hole. Sarek later conforted Obi-Wan after Satine's anger, pleading him not to contain his anger. He then recalled his response to a young Obi-Wan, telling his son that he actually married his mother because he loved her, not because of logic. Category:Earth-2180 Category:Characters of Earth-2180 Category:Males of Earth-2180 Category:Vulcans of Earth-2180 Category:Politicians of Earth-2180 Category:Ambassadors of Earth-2180 Category:Kenobi family (Earth-2180) Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Brown Eyes Category:Grey Hair Category:Males Category:Widowed Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Diplomats of Earth-2180 Category:United Galactic Federation members (Earth-2180) Category:Galactic Senate members (Earth-2180) Category:Vulcanosans of Earth-2180